


December 14th

by AllHaleOlicity



Series: Holidays 2019 [16]
Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21800050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity
Summary: Photo Albums
Relationships: Mia Smoak/Connor Hawke, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Series: Holidays 2019 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559932
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	December 14th

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: this is not directly related to anything wintery or holiday themed. But it's a fic and that's what I promised more than anything, daily fics.

Mia loved her family. Despite what an outsider might think, she did. She loved her family. Loved being the keyword here. She did love them, they annoyed her because there were so many people all the time, but she loved them. She doesn't now.

Mia has been dating Connor for 2 months, officially. They've been dating a lot longer, but she didn't put a label on it and he didn't rush her to. They've been unofficially together for about 2 years. But since they weren't official, her parents and his parents could never do the embarrassing parent thing.

They weren't threatening Connor, they weren't telling him to take care of her, they weren't even giving him the evil eye or looking him up and down. They knew Connor, they trust him.

No, they were showing him photo albums. This usually wouldn't mean anything to Mia, she was a cute kid. But they were finding the most embarrassing pictures of baby Mia and showing those to Connor.

They already had 3 kids, they still somehow had time to plan to ruin her life when she threw spaghetti at the ceiling, or bathed in pudding. She didn't know what kind of pictures they had saved, her parents were smart. They would never tell her what kind of blackmail they have because they know she would get rid of it. They didn't show all of it to Connor either, she knew they had more. They were just good at hiding it.

"Mia's first shower." Felicity pouted, pulling out a small photo from the big green photo book. She showed it to Oliver on her left, then passed it to Connor who was sitting beside her on her right. Mia was across from the three of them, sitting on a chair with her arms crossed. "She was 2 here, she didn't like baths." Felicity explained as she took the picture back from Connor to put it in the book again.

"She loved baths." Oliver corrected. "She didn't like the washing off part."

"She was fine in the shower though. The pressured water was more comforting than the light pour from a cup."

Connor looked over at Mia, giving her a smile. She gave him a glare in return. He was enjoying himself a little too much, she just wanted to go to the mall and now she had to sit here and listen to her parents go on and on about how she was a brat as a child.

"She was a picky toddler." Felicity continued, taking out another picture. "She gets all of it from Oliver."

"You can't blame that all on me." Oliver said, taking the picture from Felicity to look at it. He stared at it for a minute then handed it over to Connor. "Okay, _that_ one is me."

She didn't know what they were looking at anymore, she didn't care. She just wanted to leave. They've shown Connor at least 20 pictures, that was enough. He knows she's a brat, he knows she's picky and stubborn, he knows that she was cute when she was little so they'll have cute kids if they ever have kids.

Mia stood from her chair, walking over to Connor to see what picture they had handed him. She did care a little, she would never admit that though.

The picture was of a small Mia, maybe around 5, wearing all black, fingerless gloves, and standing in a fight stance beside Aunt Nyssa. The background was of the safe house that they stole from Argus. Okay, they didn't steal it.....But it is used as a vacation home now for the Queen family. Or part of the Queen family. 4 of them can fit comfortably in it.

Mia smiled, taking the picture. "Aw, so cute." She handed the photo back to her mom and grabbed Connor's arm, pulling him up from the couch. "We have to go, Lorena is waiting."

"I thought Lorena had to work?" He asked, standing up and moving to her side. He wasn't going to try and fight her, he knew she was ready to leave.

"She got off early, she's waiting at the mall." Mia looked down at her parents. "Thank you for this embarrassing trip down memory lane. We have to go." She turned around and started dragging Connor towards the door.

"Pick your sister up on your way home." Oliver called after them, Mia turned back around.

"Which one?"

"Rosemary, she's at dance until 7."

Mia nodded. She liked Rosemary the most, she'd make the detour for her. "Come on, Connor." She turned back around and continued to drag Connor to the door. "You're never coming over again." She whispered to him as they walked out of the front door.

"But you were such a cute baby." He replied.

"Never again."


End file.
